Client computing platforms such as personal client devices may connect to the internet and access information from network locations. For example, servers may host information that is retrieved from network locations. Client computing platforms may be configured to present information to users, e.g., through browser applications. Browser applications may present information on displays of client computing platforms. To some extent, browser applications may determine internally and/or autonomously in which order to retrieve and/or present different elements of the information.